


press your number

by skittenville



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Heartbreak, M/M, Prison, Recreational Drug Use, this is a mess im so sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24171985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittenville/pseuds/skittenville
Summary: jaehyun is in prison for a crime he didn't commit and he just needs an escape.yes, i named this after the taemin song.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

jaehyun walks to the phone, it's his day to call or write a letter to whomever he pleases. all of his family refuses to associate with him anymore because of what he was falsely convicted of, and he had a falling out with all of his friends before he was incarcerated. today, he finally decides to try again with the only person whose number he remembers, lee taeyong, his ex boyfriend. jaehyun exhales shakily before dialling the all too familiar number. his palms sweat as the call goes through and the phone rings. "come on, yongie, pick up." jaehyun pleads. but to no avail, he is met with taeyong's cute voicemail message, "hello! this is lee taeyong, i am unable to come to the phone right now, so please leave a message and i will get back to you as soon as possible! bye-bye!" as the message ends, jaehyun fumbles with what he is going to say. "hey, um," he chuckles breathily, nervous. "it's jaehyun. i know im probably the last person you want to hear from, but you're the only one i can count on right now." he hesitates a moment before he continues. "right now, im in prison. i know you're probably not surprised, but for once, im innocent. one of my buddies fudged on a deal and i was the one that broke his fall. i am very aware that you hate me, and that i ruined your life, but you're the only person that i could even think to speak to. my family bailed on me, and none of my friends are willing to talk to me and frankly, i don't blame them." he chuckles again, dryly. "im poison, i always end up hurting the ones i get close to; especially you, taeyong. im sorry, by the way. i can't explain how much i hate myself for everything i did to you, and god, i wish i could undo it. i was a disgusting person then, the whole business got to my head and it completely took over my life. you never deserved anything i did to you. none of it was your fault, it was all me. i am eternally indebted to you, and i hope you have been able to find peace without me. please, even if it's not wanting to hear from me again, get back to me. i will be able to call again next Thursday at 9:30pm. i miss your voice, and im sorry. thank you, taeyong." and with that, jaehyun puts the phone back into the cradle on the wall. he sniffs subconsciously. he doesn't know when he started crying or why, but he wipes away a tear silently and is escorted by the officer back to his cell. "thank you, sir." he says politely to the officer, as his cell door is closed up again. jaehyun walks to his bed and checks his mattress before he lays down. sighing deeply, he curls into fetal position, facing the brick wall. he runs his finger over the baby blue painted cement, thoughts bouncing aimlessly in his mind. he misses his friends and family. he misses taeyong. jaehyun sits up in his uncomfortable bed, thinking for a moment. he wonders what his relationship with taeyong would be, had he not gotten so wrapped up in the drug game. he wonders if the two of them would still be together. would they be living together? would he even be in prison right now? it's all a big question mark above his head. he sighs again, "im so sorry taeyong." jaehyun buries his head in his hands for a moment, just pondering. after a long moment, he pulls his scratchy sheet from under himself and shimmies himself under it; he is more than ready for sleep to take him. one more night's sleep means one more day closer to being free; and one more day closer to taeyong possibly calling him back. and with that, jaehyun drifts into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

taeyong woke up late, which was unusual for him. his alarm was ringing wildly, he was late for work. he looked down at his phone, he had a missed call and a voicemail. he unlocked his phone as he shut off his alarm, quickly texting his boss that he woke up very late and that he will get in as soon as possible. he hesitated before listening to the voicemail from the unknown number; but since they had left a voicemail, it must have been important. he sighed and pressed play, putting the phone up to his ear. he fiddled with his fingers nervously, waiting for the words to flow out. taeyong freezes as the caller begins, "hey, um, it's jaehyun." with that, taeyong almost stops listening, but something in him couldn't stop listening. he lets the message continue. "i know im probably the last person you want to hear from." taeyong scoffs quietly, "you've got that right." the message still continues. "but you're the only one i can count on right now." taeyong stays deadly still as he listens to the rest of the message. "i miss your voice, and im sorry. thank you, taeyong." he hears jaehyun say. he doesn't know when he started crying, but there was a stray tear gliding down his cheek; it splattered softly onto his bare leg, his shorts pulled up. he quickly pawed at his eyes, ridding away the tears. he didn't want to cry over jaehyun, not again. he didn't deserve the tears. the younger had fucked up so many times, and taeyong had forgiven him far too many times. he's doing it because he loves you, taeyong. he would always tell himself; always assure himself that jaehyun was only sacrificing himself because he loved him. he was so, so wrong; or so he thought. jaehyun tended to do some fucked up things, but it was because he truly loved taeyong and he wanted him to be able to live comfortably- even if it meant he had to put his life on the line for the love of his life to have enough money to get by. jaehyun had gotten himself into the drug business as a teenager, he had been in the wrong place at the wrong time and it had turned his life upside down. the next thing he knew, he was making $150+ a week, and he had barely hit 16 yet. he managed to support himself all through college and was able to find a boyfriend and move in with him. all while still in the business. but jaehyun is reckless, he doesn't think before he speaks, and he acts without considering the consequences. that is what fucked things up with taeyong, and what landed him in prison. both taeyong and jaehyun know how he gets. taeyong wants to forgive jaehyun with everything he has; because he knows that the jaehyun he had seen that night was not the jaehyun he fell in love with, but by that point, the damage was already done. taeyong had showed up on his parent's doorstep, completely and utterly broken. and from that point on, he had never heard from jaehyun ever since. the first year after their split, the two used their connections to obtain some hard drugs, which landed both of them in rehab. taeyong never fully recovered from his heroin addiction, and he still gets the intense cravings to ruin his body. it's awful, but he never gives in. he doesn't want to be that person again.


End file.
